The present invention relates to a vehicular internal fan ventilator and more particularly to the one which is energized by means of solar power.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,256 of Feng-Lin HUANG there is disclosed a kind of vehicular internal ventilating device utilizing solar energy to charge storage batteries of a vehicle to drive a motor to operate the ventilating device, in which the air inlet device is installed on the front top end portion above windshield, the external wind tubes are installed externally to the passenger compartment of a vehicle, the internal wind tubes are located inside the passenger compartment, the air exhaust device is mounted on the wall under the back seats, and the solar cell board is mounted on the roof of a vehicle.
According to HUANG's invention, the installation of a vehicular internal ventilating device is very complicated and expensive and may have to destroy the original structure of a vehicle. Further, according to conventional method, a solar cell board is generally installed inside a vehicle or mounted on car window at the inner side, of which maximum effect in collecting solar energy is difficult to achieve.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which is easy to install without changing the original structure of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which is easy to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which minimizes space consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which utilizes a cross-flow air exhaust device to minimize power consumption and to increase air flow rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which blows air directly out of a vehicle and to the window of a vehicle to remove fog therefrom.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator which utilizes solar power to directly drive a motor to operate or selectively charge storage batteries or concomitantly charge storage batteries and drive a motor to operate.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicular internal fan ventilator in which the solar cell board is obliquely mounted on car window at the outer side to efficiently collect solar energy for operation.